1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel imidazole compounds. More particularly, this invention relates to N-(.omega.-substituted alkyl)imidazole compounds possessing an extremely strong inhibitory action for thromboxane synthetase and inhibiting the biosynthesis of thromboxane A.sub.2.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to now, of the compounds having an imidazole skeleton, it has been reported that imidazole and 1-methylimidazole possess and inhibitory action for thromboxane synthetase (Prostaglandins, Vol. 13, No. 4, 611-, 1977). However, since their inhibitory action for thromboxane synthetase is weak, these compounds are hardly applicable as practically effective medicines. Therefore, research directed towards developing compounds possessing a much stronger and more specific inhibitory effect on thromboxane synthetase has been long conducted in this field.
On the other hand, N-(6-methoxycarbonylhexyl)-imidazole has already been synthesized by P. Matthias et al and is publicly known (Monatsch Chem., Vol. 108, No. 5, 1059-, 1977). Although that compound tends to have a stronger inhibitory effect on thromboxane synthetase when compared with imidazole or 1-methylimidazole, the inhibitory effect is not completely satisfactory as a practical medication.
The compounds of this invention possess a strong and specific inhibitory action for thromboxane synthetase, and are useful as therapeutically active agents for inflammation, hypertension, thrombus, cerebral apoplexy and asthma.